


Blackout Blackout

by Chandelier_s_Notebook



Series: You Think This Town Has A Name? [22]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Candles, Gen, blackout - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-13 18:15:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29655336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chandelier_s_Notebook/pseuds/Chandelier_s_Notebook
Summary: There is a blackout in town and everyone comes over to Techno's house. Good thing nobody knew what to get him for years and just defaulted to getting him a three wick sentenced candle for every gift giving opportunity for years.
Relationships: Clay | Dream & Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), TommyInnit & Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Tommyinnit & Tubbo
Series: You Think This Town Has A Name? [22]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2159916
Comments: 1
Kudos: 103





	Blackout Blackout

“Hey Techno? Why do you have a full cabinet of scented candles? And only scented candles. Could this be used for something useful?”

“We’re in a blackout Tommy. I’d say their pretty useful. Do you’re parents know you’re here?”

“Yes. Obviously.”

_knock knock knock_

In walks in Tubbo followed by a skipping Lani; a tried Purpled; and apologetic Ranboo; a giddy Drista; and Dream who walks straight to the candle cabinet.

“He has a key. You have a key.” Techno handed Dream a stack of three wicks. “Who bothered knocking?”

Ranboo crashed on the couch. “It seemed nice! Why is Dream here?”

“Because.”

Techno looked Ranboo dead in the eye. “Carve out your space now boy. This place is going to fill up quickly. You and Purpled have permission to hold up in my room. No one else though.”

“Yes Sir.”  
“Thank you so so much.”

"Not even Skeppy?"

"I will burn out with this lighter."

“Why do you have all these candles?” Tommy still demanded.

“Didn’t know what to get him.” Dream placed a few around the kitchen counter. “For many years. All occasions.”

“All the friends,” Techno added. “You should see the attic.”


End file.
